


Delightful

by froppysexual



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Kiss, Kinda, M/M, Saimami, amasai, drv3 - Freeform, i love them so goddamn much I cannot stress this enough, idk how to tag, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froppysexual/pseuds/froppysexual
Summary: Fuck it. Rantaro closed his eyes and closed the distance.





	Delightful

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 am knowing damn well I have AP computer science first thing in the morning 😎👊

Rantaro and Shuichi were currently relaxing, just chatting on the bed. They were both supposed to be working on homework, but got bored and figured they could do it later. So, at the moment, they were just talking and softly laughing along with whatever the other said.

But, Rantaro was a bit distracted. He was thinking about how, well, he and Shuichi had been dating for a week but have t kissed yet. Which is fine, whatever the detective is comfortable with! It’s just.... Rantaro did admittedly wanna kiss him for a while now. 

Shuichi seemed to notice something was up. “Hey Ama- ... Rantaro, is everything alright? You seem distracted.” Shuichi sat up, and Rantaro did the same.

“Ah, it’s nothing.” He lied. It’s okay if Shuichi doesn’t wanna kiss now, they both shouldn’t be worried about it. Shuichi’s eyes narrowed a bit. “Mm-hmm...” he nodded, still suspicious. And... he was pursing his lips, almost as if in a questioning pout. It’s something that Rantaro just couldn’t refuse.

“Well, I was just thinking, I suppose.” Rantaro looked away now and scratches the back of his neck. “We’ve been dating for a week and we haven’t... we haven’t, uh, kissed yet. Which- which is fine, you know?” He was growing more nervous. “I was just wondering, uh....”

“Could we kiss?” He finished the sentence.

...

God that felt way more awkward than the day of the confession. And, well, the whole class knows by now how awkward it was (via Miu’s relentless gossiping).

Rantaro looked up at Shuichi. The poor boy was red as a cherry and his eyes were widened. That weird piece of hair that stood up from the rest of Shuichi’s hair (ahoge as Tsumugi called it) was now it’s own weird shape. 

“Once again, it’s- it’s fine if you don’t wanna! I was just-“

“Yes.”

Rantaro stopped rambling and once again had to look up. Shuichi was now sitting on his legs with hands in his lap. His eyes were squeezed shut, as if too embarrassed to watch. It was a really adorable sight, actually. 

Rantaro nodded and scooted his way closer to Shuichi. He admittedly never kissed anyone and really the only best source were terrible rom-coms. He grabbed Shuichi by the cheeks, which were really warm. How do you kiss a cute boy how do you kiss a cute boy how do you-????

Fuck it. Rantaro closed his eyes and closed the distance. 

Shuichi’s lips were the SOFTEST THING Rantaro ever felt and they tasted sweet (probably from Kaede’s cookies earlier). While admittedly it wasn’t the best kiss, since their noses accidentally bumped and they both had no clue what they were doing, it was more than pleasant and nice.

Once he pulled back, Rantaro opened his eyes to look at Shuichi once again. Shuichi also had his eyes open, averting his gaze.

“Sorry if that was a bit awkward. I’ve uh, I’ve never kissed anyone before, and really the only source I have is-“

“Kiss me again.”

“Huh?” The adventurer intones, but he swore he heard what Shuchi said.

“I-I said to kiss me again..” The boy was still looking away.

Rantaro didn’t need to be told 3 times before he eventually pulled Shuichi on top of him to continue a kissing session.

Quite the delightful experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Rantaro sucks at math
> 
> Ok back on topic I was literally lying in bed when my brain went “Okay but amasai first kiss writing idea” and I was just like you fucking genius I’m now going to write it
> 
> Also I hope my big dick energy is showing thru the very creative title of this fic 🗿
> 
> Anyways stan amasai for clear skin (comments are always appreciated and make me feel special so 🥺👉👈)


End file.
